Lost
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When Bella and Eddy get sucked into a portal built by Edd, the portal takes them to the middle of nowhere and then blows up. Edd and Ed have to rescue Eddy and Bella, quick! But what will Eddy and Bella do in the meantime?
1. Anywhere In The World

Here's another FanFic! This one came to me in a dream, and I decided to make it into a FanFic! Enjoy!

* * *

Bella and the Eds were standing in Bella and Edd's garage. They were around 16 now, and they had changed a bit. Bella now wore a pair of knee-length skinny jeans, a pink half shirt with the words 'LOVE' on it, pink crocs, and white pearl earrings.

Edd's look hadn't changed much. He wore a brown shirt, dark blue pants, black shoes, and his hat was now a black baseball cap.

Ed still wore a dark green jacket, but it was a different one. Under that we had a dark red shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes.

Eddy's look had changed the most out of the three boys. He now wore what he had in the episode 'A Fistful Of Ed' but all the time.

"So, what are we doin' again?" Bella asked. Five years in America had changed her speech a lot. "I have built a portal to anywhere in the world," Edd explained. He was standing next to a big machine with an open space next to it.

"_Anywhere_?" Bella asked, imaging showing the Eds around Italy. "Yes, but it's completely random," Edd added. "This might be the coolest thing you've made yet, sockhead," Eddy said.

"Can we visit China?!" Ed asked, excited. He had gotten a bit smarter in five years. "Perhaps," Edd said, "We have no idea _where _we'll end up." He pressed a button, activating the machine.

"Cool," Bella, Ed, and Eddy said together. "I'm first!" Eddy cried, rushing into the portal. "Eddy! Wait up!" Bella called, running after him. The machine shook, causing the portal to close.

It started shaking more. "It's going to blow!" Edd shouted, grabbing Felice and ducking behind a table. Ed joined him just as the machine blew up. The two Eds and Felice stared at the mess.

"Oh, no..."

* * *

Hey! Sorry about the short chapter! I'll have the next one up ASAP. But in the meantime CLIFFHANGER! And this one's a good one, too. KIT for more!


	2. Food, Fire, and Fun

Here's the second chapter of EEBnE's _Lost._ This chapter will be longer, I promise. The reason why this is rated 'T' will be known in this chapter. The place Bella and Eddy end up is not a real place, I'm pretty sure. I just made it up.

* * *

"Oh, no..." Edd said, looking at the ruins of the machine. "What happened, Double D?" Ed asked, a little worried. "Bella and Eddy jumping through the portal must have made it unstable, forcing it to close," Edd explained.

"Where are they, Double D?" Ed asked. Edd sighed and looked at the mess. "Honestly, Ed, I have no clue."

* * *

Bella slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was jumping through the portal, then everything went black. Now, she was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the woods.

"What _is _this place?" Bella asked herself. She saw Eddy next to her, on the ground, unconscious. "Eddy," Bella whispered, shaking Eddy's shoulder, "Wake up." Eddy moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Where the hell are we?" Eddy asked, looking around. Bella shrugged. "Doppio D said it was totally random, remember?" Bella reminded Eddy. "Oh, yeah," Eddy said, standing up. He looked around some more.

"You couldn't _get _more random," Eddy stated. Bella smiled, but then frowned. "Hey, where's the portal back home?" She asked, looking around and not seeing the portal. "Aw, great! Sends us nowhere without a way back!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy, maybe the machine broke or something," Bella said, worried. "How? Sockhead made it," Eddy pointed out. "Still, even Doppio D's machines break sometimes," Bella said.

"Rarely," Eddy said. "Either way, they're probably trying to fix it," Bella said. "Who _knows _how long that'll take?" Eddy groaned. "Exactly. We should find a shelter or something," Bella said, "We also need to make a fire."

"Hey, why are _you _in charge?" Eddy snapped. Bella glared at him. "Because _I'm _the one who has animal instinct. _I'm _the one who knows the woods the best. _I'm _the one who can make a fire," Bella said.

"Oh, fine," Eddy said. They walked around for a bit before they found a small clearing. It had thick leaves above it. "This is as good as we'll get," Bella said, looking around, "The clearing just big enough for a fire pit."

"So, we're gonna live here?" Eddy asked. "Only until Ed and Doppio D find some way to get us," Bella said, "Start getting sticks. It's the only wood we have." Bella started picking up sticks.

"What about the _trees_?" Eddy asked like it was obvious. "Did _you _bring an ax?" Bella asked. "Good point," Eddy said, defeated. He helped Bella get enough sticks to make a fire. "We don't have a lighter," Eddy said.

Bella put some dry leaves on the sticks. "Who needs a lighter?" Bella said, rubbing two sticks together and making a fire. "How do you know how to do that?" Eddy asked. He and Bella sat against a tree.

"Me and my dad used to go camping all the time," Bella explained. They stared at the fire for a while. Bella had her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled close to her chest.

Eddy sat in a similar position, but not that tight. He was more relaxed. Bella was staring into the fire, as if it held the way back home. Eddy had never seen her so..._quiet. _

Sure, sometimes she didn't talk for awhile. But during that time she was always moving around a lot. Now she just seemed...empty. "Bella?" Eddy said. Bella didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even move.

"Bella?" Eddy repeated a little louder. Bella jerked a little and turned to look at Eddy. "Yeah?" She asked. "Nothing," Eddy said, "You don't know how weird it is to see you just sitting there."

Bella shrugged and turned back to the fire. "I'm just thinking," she said simply. "What about?" Eddy asked. Bella sighed. "Ever since I got her, I've never slept without Felice," Bella explained, "This is the first night I'm not."

"What's so important about it?" Eddy asked. "For some reason, I need to have something to sleep with," Bella said, "Weather it be a blanket or Felice. I just need something to hold. To chase the nightmares away.

"Listen to me. I sound like a little girl," Bella said, shaking her head. Eddy shrugged. It was true, she did. But if he said that, she'd probably hate him for a bit. Bella looked sad as she stared into the fire.

"Eddy, I'm scared," Bella admitted, "What if we never get back home?" Bella buried her red-hot face in her arms. Eddy smiled and put a hand on Bella's knee. She looked up at him.

"I think I know something that would cheer you up," he said, still smiling. Bella looked confused for a minute. Then a look of understanding crossed her face. "No, Eddy," Bella said, looking the other way into the woods.

"Come on. You know it cheers you up," Eddy said. To be honest, it cheered _him _up, too. "Yeah, but..." Bella looked back at Eddy. "Ah, screw it. Fine," Bella said. Eddy rapped his arm around Bella and pulled her closer.

Bella kissed Eddy, who kissed her back. They started making out, Bella stopping every few minutes to check on the fire. When it started to die, Bella looked over at the sticks they had collected.

There weren't that many left. "We need more fire wood," Bella said. Eddy stood up. "I'll get it," he said, walking off. Bella stared at the red-hot ashes of the dying fire. She looked up when she heard a twig snap.

Bella looked around and saw a doe. She was standing on the other side of a large bush. She looked at Bella, who held her breath. Bella had never seen such a _beautiful _creature!

The doe looked at Bella and slowly walked over. Maybe she thought Bella was part of the forest. She _was _part animal, after all. "Ciao," Bella said, holding out her hand, ur, _paw _for the doe to sniff.

"What's your name?" Bella asked. The doe made, whatever sound a doe makes. "Dawn? That's a lovely name," Bella said, gently stroking the doe's head. Her fur was very soft.

Bella and the doe looked up at another twig snapping. The doe turned around and quickly ran away through the woods. Bella stared after it, her hand still extended. She turned to see Eddy stuck in the bushes.

"Damn brambles," Eddy growled, tugging at his jacket, which was caught on a thorn. He tore it loose and dropped the sticks on the ground. Bella put some one the fire and saved the rest for later.

"Stai bene?" Bella asked Eddy. "Apart from being in the middle of nowhere and getting torn up by damn brambles?" Eddy said, "I'm peachy." Bella looked at Eddy nd took he arm that had been caught by the thorn.

"You're ok," Bella said, letting go of his arm. "Yeah, sure," Eddy said. He looked down at his stomach, which was growling. Bella's was, too. "I guess we should find some food," she suggested.

"Where are we gonna find _food _in the middle of the _woods_?" Eddy asked. Bella looked around and her eyes stopped on the bush. She walked over to it and kneeled down. She parted the leaves to see...

"_Strawberries,_" she breathed, looking at the wild strawberries. "Eddy! Food!" Bella cried, calling him over. "_Seriously_?" Eddy asked, walking over. "Would I lie about _this_?" Bella asked.

"No," Eddy said. Bella picked one of the strawberries and sniffed it. "It's safe," Bella said, eating it, "And _delizioso!" _Eddy ate a strawberry, too. "Hell yeah, they're delicious!" He agreed.

Bella and Eddy picked and ate a bunch of strawberries. When they were done, the sat against the tree, stuffed. "Those strawberries were awesome," Bella said. Eddy burped loudly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it you agree?" Bella asked. "Hell...BURP!...yeah," Eddy said. Bella smiled and stretched out like a cat. "I'm tired," Bella yawned, "I'm gonna go to sleep." She lay down next to Eddy.

Eddy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Night," he yawned. Bella was already asleep.

* * *

Ed and Edd were working hard in Edd's garage. They were trying to fix the machine, and Edd was trying to keep Ed from making it worse. "I'm sleepy, Double D," Ed rhymed, yawning.

"I suppose we _should _rest," Edd agreed, yawning, "Excuse me. Let's get to bed, Ed. We can finishing in the morning." Felice and Double D led ED inside. He would sleep on the couch.

Edd looked out his window when he got into bed. "Please let Eddy and Bella be alright," Edd whispered, "Who _knows _how terrified Bella is."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Boy, do Ed and Edd have a lot of work to do. What will happen in the next chapter of _Lost_?


End file.
